


Однажды в MARVEL

by Mary_Bell



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, stucky for life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Bell/pseuds/Mary_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итак, твит #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend вышел на первое место в США и на второе  в мире. Что будем предпринимать? </p><p>Шуточная зарисовка, выросшая из одной беседы и массы мемов.</p><p>Альтернативный юмор и стёб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в MARVEL

ОСНОВНЫЕ ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА:

Джо Руссо – режиссёр;  
Энтони Руссо – режиссёр;  
Кевин Файге – продюсер и президент MARVEL Studios;  
Безликая массовка.

ТАКЖЕ УПОМИНАЮТСЯ:

Эд Брубейкер – писатель комиксов, автор оригинального «Зимнего Солдата»;  
Марк Миллар – писатель комиксов, работал над выпусками Civil War #1-7;  
Кристофер Маркус и Стивен Макфили – американский дуэт сценаристов и продюсеров, авторы сценария «Первый Мститель: Другая Война» («Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат), «Первый Мститель: Противостояние» («Капитан Америка: Гражданская война);  
Джосс Уидон – режиссер фильмов «Мстители» и «Мстители: Эра Альтрона»;  
Крис Эванс – исполняющий роль Стива Роджерса a.k.a. Капитана Америки;  
Себастиан Стэн – исполняющий роль Баки Барнса a.k.a. Зимнего Солдата;  
Эмили ВанКэмп – исполняющая роль Шэрон Картер a.k.a. Агента 13;  
Чедвик Боузман – исполняющий роль Т’Чаллы a.k.a. Чёрной Пантеры;  
Вин Дизель – актер, озвучивающий персонаж Грута в «Стражах Галактики».

 

_Офис MARVEL второй день полыхает адским пламенем, люди лихорадочно проверяют статистику, телефоны разрываются от звонков со студии Disney._

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Итак, твит #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend вышел на первое место в США и на второе в мире. Что будем предпринимать? 

_Массовка разводит руками._

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Быстро вызванивайте мне сюда этих Пупсеня и Вупсеня Руссо! 

Массовка _(хором)_ : Уже. 

_Входят ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО, расслабленные и довольные._

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ _(показывая на экран смартфона)_ : Вы это видели? Америка сошла с ума! Куда катится мир? Мало Disney было разборок вокруг «Холодного сердца», так теперь это.

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(меланхолично)_ : А я говорил, нечего было на той же самой студии сводить. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Пошути ещё мне! Как будто студия виновата! Что вы там опять наснимали ? Мы же договорились, развиваем любовную линию с Картер, вырезаем все долгие взгляды и крупные планы с Кэпом и Баки. Чтобы вместе в кадре они только бежали. Без разговоров. 

ДЖО РУССО _(возмущённо)_ : Да мы даже объятия вырезали! И сцену в квартире переписали. А разговор у пресса? Нам сказали - мы вырезали. Нам сказали и сцену с Шэрон в кафе вырезать, мы что сделали? Правильно, вырезали. А теперь виноваты, что мало Шэрон, видите ли. Критики не верят.

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(злорадно)_ : А им вообще вся эта линия не понравилась. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: А мне плевать! 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Правильно, хотя бы Пантера удался, спасибо Чедвику.

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ _(обращаясь к массовке)_ : А агентам Эванса и Стэна кто-нибудь звонил? Пусть не дают никаких комментариев. Пусть вообще вместе даже на публике не появляются, только что и речи про Сингапур. 

ДЖО РУССО: Стэн звонил мне. Сказал, если что, он готов. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ _(хватаясь за голову)_ : К чему готов? Ничего же ещё нет! Чтобы мы! Да прогнулись! Да под фанатские визги? У нас тут, вообще-то, семейное развлечение!

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Гетеронормативное. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Именно!

ДЖО РУССО: Но...они же...хотят, чтобы просто не было бессмысленных гетеросексуальных побочных линий! Даже Марк Миллар...

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: А мне плевать!

_Массовка незаметно ретируется._

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(наклоняясь к ДЖО)_ : Слушай, а МакФили с Маркусом эту реплику случайно не с него писали? Кстати говоря, а что по этому поводу думают наши сценаристы?

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Они увольняются, но до конца недели, думаю, изменят мнение. Кому ещё и судебная тяжба впридачу к скандалу нужна? 

ДЖО РУССО: Между прочим, это они виноваты. Говорил же, не надо на каждом углу бла-бла про «я не понимаю шипперской культуры». Не то, что мы. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Да с вами уже все понятно. Вы всю эту кашу заварили, вам её и расхлёбывать. Трахнулся бы Кэп с Наташей во втором фильме, никто бы и не возникал. Но нет, надо было БРОТП сделать. Кто писал все это: «Я с тобой до самого конца?»

ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Кто придумал: «Даже когда у меня ничего не было, у меня был Баки?»

ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

ДЖО РУССО: Я, конечно, не перекладываю ответственности, но, справедливости ради, замечу, что к первому фильму мы не имеем никакого отношения. Стэн с Эвансом справились сами. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: А мне...

ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО _(хором)_ : Плевать! Да, мы уже поняли. 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(шепчет ДЖО на ухо)_ : Грута, походу, тоже с него писали. Повезло Вину Дизелю. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Итак, каков план наших дальнейших действий? До «Войны Бесконечности» время ещё есть, нужно срочно придумать, как развить линию с этой блондинкой. 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(неверяще)_ : Серьезно? После вот этого вот? 

ДЖО РУССО: Не для этого мы позволили Баки в криокамеру запихнуть, ой не для этого. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Баки в «Войне Бесконечности» вообще не будет. Я так решил. 

ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО _(хором)_ : Что? 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Но мы же...

ДЖО РУССО: Обещали фанатам...

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Придумали новое название для фильма...

ДЖО РУССО: Они хотят сольник со Стэном! И вообще, у него ещё шесть контрактов, куда вы собираетесь их девать? 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: А, вообще-то, вы правы. Тогда меняем планы. Хотят они мужика - будет им... Мужеподобная женщина! 

ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО _(хором)_ : ЧТО?

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Представьте, Шэрон Картер участвует в правительственном эксперименте, что-то идёт не так и она превращается в огромную зеленую гору мышц. 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Но женщина-Халк уже есть! И это Дженнифер Уолтерс. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Она блондинка?

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(ошарашенно)_ : Нет, брюнетка. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ _(потирая руки)_ : Ну и прекрасно! Двухметровая мужеподобная женщина-блондинка должна их устроить. 

ДЖО РУССО _(осторожно)_ : А не кажется ли вам, что очередной плот-твист с Халком в духе Уидона все испортит? 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(более напористо)_ : Официальный Твиттер BBCThree поцапался со Sky Movies на тему, кто лучше, Стаки или Стони, а вы хотите решить проблему превращением Агента 13 в Халка? 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

ДЖО РУССО: Кроме того, мы так старались реабилитировать персонаж Наташи после этой истории с Брюсом Беннером, а вы опять хотите напомнить об этом нашим зрителям? 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ _(страдальчески)_ : Ох уж эти зрители. Ну хорошо, тогда давайте продержим Баки в морозильнике до конца фильма, а потом выпустим к финальной битве. 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(скептично)_ : Вы хотите, чтобы они с вилами к студии пришли? 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Ладно. Любовную линию с блондинкой продолжать нельзя, потому что она никому не нравится, даже критикам. Баки убрать тоже нельзя. Новый персонаж вводить чревато! Остаётся Наташа и Ва...

ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО _(хором)_ : НЕТ! 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Но почему? 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Потому что это ООС чистой воды. Мало вам истории с Шэрон? Люди-то не дураки, амнезией не страдают. 

_ДЖО согласно кивает_.

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: С какой Шэ...А, с ВанКэмп. Опять вы на свой интернет-сленг переходите. 

ДЖО РУССО _(с надеждой)_ : А нам обязательно оставлять любовный интерес для Кэпа? 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Обязательно.

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Почему? 

_ФАЙГЕ надолго задумывается._

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Потому что прошлая подружка умерла, а про новую никто ничего не знает. 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Так в этом и вся интрига! 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Я вам покажу интригу! Мужику 90 лет, а зрителям до сих пор непонятно, девственник он или нет! 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Ох уж эти зрители. 

ДЖО РУССО: Так у нас же семейное развлечение, зачем тут вообще про секс? 

_ФАЙГЕ бросает на них ненавидящий взгляд._

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Все, я сдаюсь. Вы это писали, вам лучше знать. Какие предложения?

_ЭНТОНИ медленно лезет в карман, лениво достаёт айфон и сосредоточенно что-то печатает. Отдаёт ФАЙГЕ. Тот с полминуты пялится на красно-белое оформление._

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Это что? 

ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО _(хором)_ : Это AO3. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: И что? 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Источник оригинальных идей и интересных сюжетных поворотов. 

ДЖО РУССО: У нас в профиле уже куча работ висит, выбирай-не хочу. Там, кстати, скачать можно. В ePub. Очень практично. 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: А ещё можешь в наших подписках Брубейкера найти. У него в закладках шикарная подборка. Особенно с комиксным каноном.

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ _(бормоча себе под нос)_ : Пост!ЗС, Скинни!Стив, Бруклин!Тайм, Стив Роджерс: Бисексуал, которого Америка заслуживает. Подождите, подождите, это что, фанатские опусы?

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(обиженно)_ : Это наши опусы. Ты ещё Эда не читал, вот у кого фантазия через...

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ _(в суеверном ужасе)_ : Теперь МакФили с Маркусом точно уволятся. Или выйдут в окно. Опционально. 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: А ты не читал трилогию «Not easily conquered»? Более 130 тысяч прочтений первой части только на английском, тысячи лайков и сотни комментариев! Переводы на несколько языков. И никакого, знаешь ли, никакого секса. За все 100 тысяч слов. Если что, возьмем их.

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Кого?

ДЖО РУССО: Эллен и Эмили. Авторов. Все лучше этих двух гомофобов, не умеющих держать язык за зубами. 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Джо, мы же договорились. Они не виноваты, это студия.

ДЖО РУССО: Я до сих пор не пережил криокамеру. Так что давайте в этой свободной стране на роль сценаристов возьмем двух женщин.

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Хотя бы белых?

ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО: ಠ_ಠ

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Хорошо, хорошо, я все понял. MARVEL исполняет мечты, прислушивается к фанатам и критикам, и раздаёт пейринги направо и налево. Господи, когда я успел нахвататься от вас этого интернет-сленга? Но если там будет хоть один гейский намёк, вы меня слышите, хоть один, я вас засужу! Студия вас засудит и мне...

ЭНТОНИ И ДЖО РУССО _(хором)_ : Плевать! Да, мы уже поняли. 

КЕВИН ФАЙГЕ: Я поговорю с Маркусом и МакФили насчёт выдумывания любовных линий, но если...

ДЖО РУССО: Баки и Стив любят друг друга как братья. Как гетеро-братья. Братья. 

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Платонически. 

_ФАЙГЕ страдальчески закатывает глаза и выходит из кабинета, хлопнув дверью._

ЭНТОНИ РУССО _(потягиваясь с удовлетворенной улыбкой_ ): Ну что, звони Стэну. А я Эвансу.

_ДЖО набирает номер._

ДЖО РУССО: Алло, Себ, хорошие новости. Удаляй фальшивый аккаунт, хватит твитить, вы теперь по сюжету платонически женаты.

_На другой стороне стола ЭНТОНИ радостно общается с Крисом, у которого, похоже, чудесное настроение._

ЭНТОНИ РУССО: Да, выбили-таки, можешь оставить семью в покое. Будет вам и гражданский союз, и Sputnik, и синяя форма из второго фильма. Насчёт Маки не думал, нет, но если прикинуть... 

_На столе, под порывами летнего ветерка, многозначительно трепещет первая страница сценария: "Мстители: Вне времени"._


End file.
